1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a treatment device for respiratory infections, more particularly, it relates to a treatment device which delivers metal colloids into the upper and lower respiratory tracts in a manner which terminates viral and bacterial respiratory infections by coating the infected tissues with antimicrobial metal colloids at predetermined tissue densities for predetermined time periods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of viral and bacterial infections, which gain entry to the body and subsequently thrive in the moist and well vascularized membranes of the nasal passageway, the sinuses and the lungs. Presently, when these infections occur, the infected party is prescribed systemic doses of antibiotics or antiviral agents. These agents are most often ingested in quantities of several grams per day in order to achieve the systemically diluted tissue densities of thirty (30) to fifty (50) micrograms per milliliter.
The unfortunate consequence of this dosing is that in the case of antivirals, a large number of liver cells or kidney cells will be damaged. When the agent is an antibiotic, the natural fauna of bacteria through out the body is dramatically altered allowing opportunistic bacteria to over-load an area and often resulting in secondary infections in other areas or fungal infections. Indeed, when a therapeutic agent that is intended to operate in the nose, sinuses or lungs is required to be administered systemically, the required dose and body-burden is quite large.
Often times, the infection being treated does not respond to the first antibiotic treatment and multiple courses of various antibiotics are sequentially administered further burdening the body and detrimentally distorting the natural bacterial balance. This usually leads to prolonged feelings of malaise for the treated subject and peripheral ailments such as yeast infections, low energy and diarrhea.
The treatment of respiratory infections by means of an appropriate delivery of uncompounded silver colloid to the infected tissue overcomes both of the problems of the currently administered protocol by dramatically reducing the amount of the antimicrobial required and by administering it directly to the infected tissue.
Presently, silver colloids are utilized occasionally to treat infections but the protocols and administration mechanisms are usually a medicine dropper or a teaspoon. The method utilized is to xe2x80x9cdrinkxe2x80x9d a small amount (a teaspoon) of silver colloid. This results in a systemic dilution of ionic silver on the order of nanograms per milliliter of tissue throughout the entire body. Additionally, the commercially available preparations tend to be of concentrations too low to be effective. They tend to be on the order of less than 10 ppm. Laboratory studies have shown for years that this level of concentration in infected tissue has no measurable antimicrobial effects. There would be no measurable antimicrobial effects even if the concentration level was increased when orally ingested, because the silver easily becomes compounded and less effective.
Pure silver refers to silver in it""s uncompounded metalic state. This silver has excess positive charge as Ag+. Ionic silver is often referred to as a silver atom which is in it""s metalic state of Ag+, but since this is reactive, it usually is found in agglomerated balls of atoms with a excess positive charge greater than one. Otherwise, it reacts with nearby anions to produce a compound.
Compound silver occurs when the ionic silver is allowed to react chemically with anions and produce a reduced compound. This is what occurs when ionic silver binds with oxygen to produce silver-oxide (AgO). It also occurs when silver binds with chlorine (a common free anion in the body) and produces silver chloride (AgCl). This xe2x80x9ccompoundxe2x80x9d will precipitate as it is insoluable in water.
Since silver in it""s ionic state is carrying a positive charge it wants to react with an anion and form a compound. It willing rapidly bind with proteins and polysaccharides (sugars) that are normally found in the body. This binding however, renders it inactive as an antimicrobial. In much the same way, Silver Chloride, Silver Nitrate, Silver Acetate, Silver Sulfadiazine and other compounds are far less antimicrobial than xe2x80x9cPure Ionic Silverxe2x80x9d, which is well known based upon the research in this area.
A colloid is a suspension of particles of one substance within another substance. An aqueous colloidal suspension of silver is one in which small particulate silver is suspended in water. Since water is stable and contains no excess negative charge, the silver ions do not bond with it. This keeps it from compounding and allows it to remain in a highly reactive and antimicrobial form. When this ionic colloid is applied to body tissues, it immediately begins to compound with proteins, polysaccharides and free anions.
Therefore, the present invention overcome the deficiencies of the prior art and creates a new protocol for making effective use of uncompounded silver colloids.
The present invention is a means and protocol for treating an illness or infection of respiratory tissue of a body. The device consists of either a nebulizer or spray device for making a mist of appropriately sized droplets of fluid. This fluid consists of the appropriate concentration of pure silver colloid. The means requires administration of this colloid with these mechanical dispensing mechanisms according to the prescribed replenishment protocol. The result is to maintain a ten (10) microgram or greater concentration of ionic silver (a known antimicrobial) in the infected tissue. This is a highly effective means of dispatching disease without subjecting the entire body to a high level of toxic antiviral pharmacological agents or antibiotics.
The administration of pure ionic silver colloid in this manner makes it possible to more effectively treat an infection with 10,000 times less antimicrobial agent than currently prescribed techniques or tools require. The results seen have surpassed the efficacy of both pharmaceutical antivirals and antibiotics on sinus infections and lower respiratory infections. The effectiveness of this therapy on the common cold has produce results far better than any other known treatment typically terminating a cold in twelve (12) to twenty-four (24) hours when used at the first signs of infection.
In this manner, it represents a quantum leap in the treatment of respiratory illnesses. It utilizes a benign substance (silver colloid) to effectively treat major infections and yields no known observable adverse side effects. An additional benefit of this invention is that since the treatment is so benign to the subject, it can be used prophylactically. When a person is being exposed to an environment of contagious airborne microbes, they can use the nasal spray regularly to dispatch the inhaled infectious germs before they can multiply sufficiently to overcome the immune systems and produce a symptomatic illness. This level of preventative therapy has never before been available against airborne infectious disease.
Antimicrobial is used to indicate anti-viral, anti-fungal and anti-bacterial.